The Legendary Quest
by Yuna62
Summary: Follow Molly Hale on her quest to find the legendary pokemon of Jhoto, Kanto, and Hoenn!
1. The Fight

Chapter 1:  
  
Molly Hale stood in front of her final opponent, the one person who stopped her from completing the League. His back was facing Molly, and he didn't seem to have noticed her. While she had the chance, she quickly took out some potions and revives, giving them to the pokèmon who needed them. She felt she had done well with her pokèmon training. Professor Oak thought so too: he had given her one of his pokedex. In her main party were her most trusted pokèmon. There was Ursaring, who had started off as a Teddiursa and was her first proper pokèmon, Ampharos, who had started out as a Mareep, Donphan, who she had caught in a small cave. It had been a Phanphy then. She also had Lunatone, Mantine and Blaizeken, who had been a special present from Professor Birch. Even though she was happy with these, she still wished she could find the real Entei and capture him.  
She rubbed her sweaty hands on her cloak, and bit her lip. Then she walked forward. The Champion still didn't notice her, so she walked onto the platform he was standing on. She frowned as he didn't move. So she walked forward and tapped him on the shoulder. He swung round, and looked at her.  
  
"Well done.for getting this far. I'm not sure you'll go any further though." The boy took his cap off, and Molly's eyes widened.  
  
"Your.Ash!" She said, staring at him.  
  
"Yes. I finally got to become the Champion, as you can see. And no one can stop me now!"  
  
Molly saw his Pikachu leap onto his shoulder. She felt like reaching out and stroking it, but then she noticed that it looked mean. It didn't look cute anymore. Ash had also changed. He wasn't the Ash she had known for years. He didn't seem so nice anymore.  
  
"I always hoped we could battle Molly." Ash smirked. "So lets do it!" He leaped onto the floor, and threw a pokeball. Out of it came a Typhlosion.  
  
"You let it evolve, huh?" Molly said, grinning. Then she too threw a pokeball to reveal her Mantine. It hovered in the air, awaiting a command.  
  
"Typhlosion, Mega punch!" Ash called. The pokemon's back lit up with fire, and it ran toward Mantine, balling its hand into a fist, which began to glow a soft white. As it reached Mantine, it stopped and sent the white light straight at the water pokèmon.  
  
"Mantine, hydro pump!" Molly shouted. Mantine quickly sent the white light and a blast of water straight back at Typhlosion, who fell to the floor. He quickly got up again though.  
  
"That's a strong Typhlosion." Molly said. "Alright Mantine, trap it in a whirlpool!"  
  
Mantine sent out a few bubbles, which turned into a huge whirlpool. It caught the Typhlosion, and spun around for a minute. When it had gone, the Typhlosion was lying on the floor, motionless.  
  
"Hey! I won!"  
  
"Not yet!" Ash replied. "You've got five more to defeat!" He smirked, and lifted another pokeball... 


	2. The Champion is Decided

The Champion is Decided:  
  
"Go Crobat!" Ash shouted. Molly picked up one of her pokeballs, and threw it to reveal her Ampharos.  
  
"Ampharos, thunderbolt!"  
  
A huge bolt of lightning surrounded Ampharos, and it flew at Crobat, hitting its wing. It fell to the floor.  
  
"Crobat, supersonic!" Ash shouted. Supersonic waves came from Crobat, and hit Ampharos, causing him to go dizzy.  
  
"Thunder Wave!" Molly commanded. She bit her lip as she saw that Ampharos was too dizzy to go. Meanwhile, Crobat was slowly making its way toward the lightning pokèmon, lifting its wing as it did so. As it neared, it sent out a blast of wind that hit Ampharos in the stomach, sending it flying. It landed near the wall, and sat there, still dazed by supersonic.  
  
"Great Crobat!" Ash shouted happily, and stood, watching his opponent.  
  
Suddenly, Ampharos shook its head violently, stood up, clenched its fists and used thunder. The whole room went dark as the lights flickered out. Clouds appeared, and hovered over Crobat. Two bolts of lightning flew from the cloud and struck the pokèmon. Then a huge streak of lightning fell from the clouds and caught Crobat. The bat got electrocuted, and fell to the floor, not moving.  
  
"Your strong." Ash muttered, and returned the fainted pokèmon to its pokeball. "But can you defeat Skamory?" He said, smiling and throwing another pokèmon into the arena. The steel bird Skamory came out in a burst of red light, and flew around for a bit, screeching all the while, before landing.  
  
"Alright then. Ampharos, return!" Molly called, and grabbed another pokeball. She threw it to reveal a very large orange chicken, also known as Blaizeken.  
  
"That's a new one!" Ash said. "No matter." He lifted an arm. "Skamory, steel wing!"  
  
The bird flew up, and lifted a wing. It began to shine, and Molly noticed that it was becoming sharp at the edges. Then Skamory flew forward, and attacked with the wing. Blaizeken quickly countered with a flamethrower. Skamory screeched, and stabbed the flame pokèmon with its beak five times. In return it got a face full of flames. It fell to the ground, and found a large body on top of it.  
  
"Body slam!" Molly shouted. Blaizeken obeyed, and jumped onto Skamory.  
  
"Skamory, return!" Ash said, and looked at Molly. "I suppose I have no choice. Pikachu, its your turn!"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
The electric mouse jumped into the arena, and sparked its cheeks. Molly returned Blaizeken, and sent out Lunatone, a pokèmon that resembled a moon.  
  
"Pikachu, thunder wave!"  
  
Pikachu sent out a quick shock of lightning, and it started to head toward Lunatone.  
  
"Lunatone, evade, and then use psychic!" Molly commanded, gripping her cloak tightly around her. This was the last pokèmon, and then she'd be champion. Hopefully. The moon pokèmon did what was asked of it. First, it evaded, and seconds later, Pikachu found itself engulfed in the psychic attack. There was a flash, and Pikachu was released.  
  
"We're not going down without a fight! Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu jumped into the air and sent bolts of lightning flying from its cheeks, and this time they hit their mark. Lunatone was hit.  
  
"Calm mind!" Molly ordered. Lunatone closed its blood red eyes, and a yellow circle surrounded it. A second later, it had gone.  
  
"Now use psybeam!" Lunatone closed its eyes, and sent a multicoloured beam at Pikachu. The mouse fell to the floor. It had fainted.  
  
Molly gasped, and clasped her hands together. She ran to Lunatone and hugged him before returning him and walking to Ash.  
  
"You did well Molly." Ash stood in front of her. "I'm glad you've become so good." He leaned closer to her and put his arms around her.  
  
"Ash, I." She looked at him. There was a slight glint in his eye. He leaned toward her, and closed his eyes. "What are you doing Ash? Hey! What." She didn't get to finish the sentence. His lips had met hers. She tried to pull away, but his arms prevented that.  
  
After a while, he pulled away, and smiled.  
  
"I hope you do well Molly." He said, before handing over a certificate to her, and disappearing from sight. 


End file.
